Ring
by Badut-chan
Summary: Oh, gosh. Di jari manis tangan kiri gadis itu, melingkar manis cincin emas berukir. Tak adakah kesempatan untukku, Pinky? KakaSaku story. Tidak ada unsur hurt. RnR please? ;3


**Over Protective**

By **Badut-chan**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini punya saya. Cerita fokus pada KakaSaku, namun ada selipan SasufemNaru dan KibaIno. Alur cepat, tanpa konflik, cukup datar. Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian semua, karena cerita ini mengandung unsur OOC, typo, dan lain-lain. Resiko ditanggung readers. Dan...

**Selamat Menikmati~**

Kamis pagi yang cerah.

Kakashi tersenyum. Kereta yang ditumpanginya melaju cepat, menuju stasiun yang ia tunggu. Bukan, dia bukannya mau turun di stasiun tersebut. Ia menunggunya sebab akan ada seseorang yang akan masuk kereta dari stasiun itu. Seorang gadis, tentu saja. Kakashi tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. Namun gadis itu bagai magnet baginya. Selama sebulan terakhir Kakashi menyempatkan diri bangun pagi demi pergi ke kantor menumpangi kereta, bukan mobil seperti biasa, demi melihat paras cantik gadis tersebut. Kakashi hapal kebiasaan gadis itu karena gadis itu sendiri melakukan hal monoton. Ia akan menumpag kereta di gerbong yang sama, tepat waktu pukul 07.45 dan kursi favoritnya adalah di pojok. Rambut gadis itu berwarna merah muda yang tampaknya sangat lembut dan senyumnya begitu manis. Karena itu Kakashi menjulukinya "Pinky Gum". Yup, gadis itu seperti permen karet yang manis, merah muda, lengket, dan menyebabkan kecanduan.

Ah, itu dia.

Kakashi menelan ludah dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia menegakkan tubuh. Tidak biasanya gerbong kereta yang selalu ditumpangi Kakashi dan gadis tersebut penuh. Beberapa orang terpaksa berdiri, berpegang pada pegangan yang telah disediakan. Sementara Kakashi masih duduk di kursinya, Pinky Gum itu masuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Segera saja ia meraih pegangan terdekat karena pintu kereta tertutup beberapa saat setelah ia masuk. Dan siapa sangka, kalau Kakashi duduk di kursi dekat pintu?

Damn_, dia lebih cantik dari dekat begini_, batin Kakashi, menatap sosok gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegang _handle_ dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya merogoh iPhone di saku kemeja merah muda yang ia kenakan. Kakashi sedikit terkejut melihat tangan kiri itu. Oh, _gosh_. Di jari manis tangan kiri gadis itu, melingkar manis cincin emas berukir. Kakashi lemas seketika. Apakah gadis di depannya itu sudah bertunangan? _Poor _Kakashi.

_Bruk_!

"Aw!"

Gadis _pink_ itu terdorong beberapa centi ke depan, membuat Kakashi refleks menahannya di bahu. Mata mereka bertatapan.

"Uhm, maaf, aku terlalu sibuk mengetik _e-mail_ sehingga tak begitu waspada, sementara kereta begitu penuh," pipi gadis itu merona malu.

"Tak apa," Kakashi tersenyum dan berdiri. "Silahkan duduk."

"Terimakasih, emm... boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh, Hatake-_san_, terimakasih banyak. Kau sangat _gentle_. Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno-_san_."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Kau bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha, ya? Aku tak sengaja melihatmu di depan gedung pusatnya beberapa hari lalu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau yakin itu aku? Dan tidak. Aku tidak bekerja di sana."

Pipi pucat Sakura merona tipis. Sedikit malu andaikan ia salah orang. "Eum, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu di gerbong dan rambut putihmu khas sekali. Kemarin di gedung pusat perusahaan Uchiha aku melihat pemuda berambut putih dan bermasker. Karena aku tak pernah melihat orang lain berambut putih—kecuali orang tua—aku pikir itu kau."

"Oh, jadi kau memperhatikanku?" Kakash mengerling. Tak apa kan ia menggoda gadis yang telah bertunangan? Toh, gadis ini sangat menarik.

Rona merah di pipi Sakura kian kentara. "Eh, oh, tidak. Maksudku iya. Tidak! Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, sungguh. Kau terlihat, kan? Jadi aku melihatmu. Bukan memperhatikanmu. Ya, itu!"

Kakashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau lucu, Haruno-_san_."

"Apakah itu pujian?"

"Ya."

"_Well_, terimakasih. Aku tak pernah dikatakan lucu sebelumnya."

Dan mereka terus bicara, seolah mereka teman dekat yang lama tak bersua. Hingga mereka tersadar bahwa lawan bicaranya orang asing, tapi entah kenapa terasa nyaman. Hingga mereka sampai di tujuan masing-masing, mereka sebenarnya berharap ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Hingga akhirnya cinta mengikat mereka berdua dalam takdir yang manis dan menggugah. Tidakkah mereka juga ingin begitu?

Badut-chan :3

"Pagi, Sakura!" Ino berteriak dari bilik kantornya. Ia menjauhkan sedikit androidnya dan memberi isyarat bahwa yang menelepon orang spesial.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengucapkan "_well_, selamat, Ino!" tanpa suara. Ino cekikikan dan kembali fokus pada orang di sambungan teleponnya.

"Lihat Miss Pig kita yang sedang begitu bahagia," kata Tenten, memutar matanya. Ia menyodorkan segelas kopi untuk Sakura.

"Oh, ya. Kelihatannya Inuzuka itu serius dengannya," balas Sakura.

"Semoga. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis meraung saat Nara lebih memilih Sabaku."

"Jangan bahas itu, Tenten. Bagaimanapun Ino juga salah, karena dia tahu Nara menyukai Sabaku sejak awal kan?"

"Maaf. Hei, Sakura, kapan aku bisa melihatmu bahagia seperti Ino?" Tenten mengerling.

"Maksudmu bahagia karena ada cowok yang menggodaku di _bar_ dan dia sangat seksi? _Never_."

"Hei, aku mendengarnya!"

"Ups, maaf," Sakura menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau sudah berhenti melepon?"

"Yap, ia harus bekerja dan aku juga. Dan _well_, aku juga tak sabar melihatmu punya pacar, DA-HI LE-BAR," Ino meledek.

"Diamlah, Ino," Sakura menyerah. "Sebenarnya ada pria yang cukup menarik."

"BENARKAH?!"

Oh, _shit_. Kenapa kedua temannya selalu heboh? Dan kenapa pula ia harus memberi tahu mereka tentang pria itu? Sekarang hampir semua karyawan melirik mereka tajam. Sakura sedikit menunduk, berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kembali ke bilikmu dan bekerja. Kau mau dipecat?"

Suara dingin menginterupsi kegiatan Tenten yang bersorak "Akhirnya sahabatku punya pacar!" berulang kali. Tenten serta merta diam dan kembali ke biliknya. Ino dan Sakura segera fokus pada komputernya. Yap, itulah bos mereka yang sedingin es tapi prestasinya bukan main.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_sama_," Tenten menunduk.

"Teme, kau kejam," seorang gadis mungil menyikut si bos.

"Hn."

"Eh, tunggu! Hai, Sakura-_nee_, semoga harimu menyenangkan dan pria menarik itu melamarmu!" gadis _blonde _itu mengerling dan berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

Sakura merona sedikit, menyadari ucapannya di dengar orang lain.

"Lihat?" Ino berbisik. "Bahkan Uchiha-_sama_ yang dingin pun bisa punya pacar."

"Itu kan takdir, Ino-_pig_," Sakura mendelik.

"Yah, tapi apa salahnya berusaha mencari pacar dan tidak hanya duduk manis menunggu di pinang? Ayolah, Sakura, kejar pria menarikmu!"

"Bahkan Naru-_chama_ mendukungmu," kata Tenten, ikut mengerling.

"Hei, kalau Naru-_chan_ mendengar, dia pasti sudah merengek kesal di panggil begitu."

"Hahaha, ya, dia benar-benar baik. Heran dia mau sama Uchiha-_sama_."

"Tentu saja di mau. Selain tampan, sifatnya juga berbeda ketika bersama Naru-_chan_. Kau tak pernah melihat jika Uchiha-sama sedang bersama Naru-_chan_? Ugh, manisnya bukan main!"

"Iya sih, aku jadi iri. Aku juga mau punya kekasih seromantis Uchiha-_sama_."

Tiba-tiba, sang topik lewat.

"Pagi, Naru-_chan_," sapa Sakura, tersenyum manis. "Tadi kau langsung pergi hingga aku tak bisa membalasmu."

"Habis si Teme itu langsung pergi, menyebalkan sekali," Naru menggembungkan pipinya imut, namun segera berubah menjadi senyum sesaat kemudian. "Pagi, Ino-_nee_, Tenten-_nee_~"

"Pagi, Naru-_chan_," koor keduanya serempak.

"Nggak kuliah pagi ini?" tanya Ino ramah. Sebuah rahasia umum bahwa Sasuke ternyata menyukai daun muda. Yup, Naruto masih kuliah semester akhir. Gosip beredar bahwa ia akan masuk di perusahaan Uchiha juga. Namun hingga saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat mengklarifikasi gosip tesebut.

"Tidak, hari ini aku libur."

"Jadi kau mau kemana? Baru sampai kok pergi lagi?"

"Itu, si Teme cerewet, dia mau kopi."

"Oh, oke, Naru-_chan_. Kau kekasih yang baik, ya," puji Tenten.

Naruto merona. Aih, gadis ini benar-benar manis. Tak heran Sasuke menggilainya.

"Yosh, aku pergi dulu. Nanti Teme marah, lagi. Dan oh ya, tadi Teme pesan untuk tidak bergosip selama bekerja."

Sebulir keringat mengalir di masing-masing pelipis Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

Badut-chan :3

Pukul 12.00 pas. Istirahat makan siang yang dinanti-nanti hampir seluruh orang di muka bumi. Di sebuah gedung, yakni perusahaan Uchiha, di ruang rapat, sang dirut baru saja menyelesaikan rapat. Masih tersisa beberapa orang di ruangan itu ketika seorang gadis _blonde_ masuk.

"Teme, ayo makan, aku lapar," rengeknya, mengguncang-guncang lengan sang dirut.

"Hn."

"Aah, ada apa lagi, sih? Lama, ya?"

"Hn."

"Ugh, Teme menyebalkan. Ya sudah, aku makan sendiri saja. Nanti kubungkuskan satu porsi untukmu."

"Hn."

Dan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi sang _blonde_, membuatnya memerah seperti apel ranum.

"Uchiha-_sama_, Naru-_chama_, kami permisi dulu," pamit Sakura, mewakili beberama orang yang tersisa. Merasa tak enak mengganggu sepasang kekasih ini.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. "Haruno, sebentar."

Sakura yang sudah melangkah membalikkan badan. "Ya, Uchiha-_sama_?"

"Bisa temani Dobe makan siang?"

Badut-chan :3

"Disana kosong, Sakura-_nee_!" pekik Naru.

"Ayo kesana," ajak Sakura.

Mereka berdua sedang berasa di sebuah cafe, tak jauh dari kantor Uchiha. Atas permintaan bosnya, Sakura menemani Naruto makan siang. Yah, sekali-kali tak apa tak makan siang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Lagipula gadis ini sangat menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Uchiha yang dinginnya minta ampun.

Naruto meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk dengan manis. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat _twin ponytail_ bergoyang sedikit saat ia bergerak. Mata birunya tampak begitu bercahaya saat memandang makanan, seperti anak kecil. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Maklum atas tingkah kekanakan Naruto. Sedikitnya ia paham kenapa Uchiha memintanya menemani Naruto. Naruto begitu menggemaskan dan manis, membuat banyak pria tertarik dengannya hanya sekali lihat. Belum lagi senyumnya yang lebar. Duh, siapapun bisa jatuh hati. Sakura dengar sih, Sasuke sudah berapa kali menghajar pria-pria tak berotak yang menggoda Naru.

"Oh, Sakura-_nee_," kata Naru belasan menit kemudian, nadanya kaget. "Kau sudah bertunangan!"

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tidak kok. Siapa bilang?"

"Kau memakai cincin. Teme bilang, memakai cincin di jari manis tangan kiri berarti sudah bertunangan atau menikah. Karena kau tak pernah memberiku undangan, kukira kau baru bertunangan."

Sakura tertawa geli. Betapa polosnya gadis ini. "Memangnya jika aku memakai cincin aku sudah harus bertunangan atau menikah, begitu?"

"Kata Teme sih, iya."

"Kapan Uchiha-sama bilang padamu?"

"Emm," Naru tampak mengingat-ingat, "saat Gaara, temanku yang berada di luar kota, memberiku cincin sebagai kenang-kenangan. Teme melarangku memakainya, alasannya yaa itu."

Lagi, Sakura tertawa. "Duh, Naru-_chaan_, Uchiha-_sama_ Cuma cemburu pada temanmu itu, makanya ia melarang kau memakai cincin pemberian temanmu."

"Oh ya?" giliran Naruto megerjap.

"Iya, percaya deh padaku. Oh ya, cincin ini sebenarnya—"

"Naru-_chan_!"

Naruto mendongak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. "Hei, Kaka-_nii_! Ayo, duduk di sini!" tangannya melambai-lambai semangat.

Sosok itu mendekat dan ketika Sakura melihatnya, ia merasa takdir tengah mempermainkannya. Itu Kakashi Hatake. Pria yang baru di kenalnya setelah sebulan terakhir hanya bisa melirik diam-diam namun penuh minat. Pria yang menarik.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Sasuke. Mana dia?" Kakashi mengedarkan pandang.

"Dia sibuk," Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Makanya aku ke sini bersama temanku. Hei, kenalkan dia—"

"Hai, Haruno-_san_. Terimakasih telah menemani adikku yang menyusahkan ini," senyum Kakashi.

"Tidak kok, Hatake-_san_," tawa Sakura. "Ia baik."

"Wee, aku tidak menyusahkan, tuh. Kaka-nii nggak makan?"

"Baru saja selesai."

"Ooh. _Anyway_, kok Kaka-_nii _kenal dengan Sakura-_nee_?"

"Kami bertemu di kereta," jawab Kakashi santai. "Sakura-_nee_? Kau memang hobi menjadikan semua orang sebagai saudaramu."

Tanpa disadari, salah seorang diantara mereka merasakan jantungnya berhenti mendadak mendengar pria yang ia suka memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Kereta? Sejak kapan _Nii-chan_ naik kereta? Biarin, habis kalau dipanggil Sakura-_san_ terlalu formal, kalau Sakura-_chan_ aku juga masih tau sopan santun!"

Kali ini satu-satunya pria diantara mereka merasakan jantungnya kerja _sport_ karena Naru hampir saja membongkar kesengajaannya naik kereta demi si _pinky_.

"Itu tidak penting, Naru-_chan_. Haruno-_san_, kau sudah selesai makan?"

"Ah, ya, baru saja," Sakura gelagapan.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_nee_, jadi cincin itu dari siapa?"

Jantung Kakashi berpacu makin cepat. Haruskah ia mendengar cerita Sakura mengenai tunangannya? Sungguh, ia tidak siap. Ia masih mencari alasan untuk pergi ketika Sakura berdehem.

"Ehm, sebenarnya cincin ini kubeli sendiri, Naru-_chan_."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau belum tunangan atau menikah?"

"Tentu saja belum, punya pacar saja tidak," Sakura tertawa ringan, dan Kakashi menghela nafas saking leganya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa tampak lega begitu, Kaka-_nii_?"

Serius, Kakashi ingin menyumpal mulut Naru dengan setangkup roti bakar sekarang juga. Kenapa sih gadis ini begitu cerewet? Untung saja iPhone Naruto berdering, membuat perhatiannya dan Sakura teralihkan.

"Moshi-moshi! Naruto _is here_!" Naruto berbicara kepada si penelepon dengan ceria. "Ada apa, Teme?"

Oh, kekasihnya, batin Sakura dan Kakashi serempak.

"Kau sudah selesai? Dan bisa pulang cepat? Yeey! Benarkah? Aku mauuu! Ya, aku sudah selesai makan. Baik, aku akan menunggumu di sana. _Bye_, Teme," Naruto sedikit menunduk dan memelankan suaranya, "_love you too_."

"Ada apa Naru-_chan_?" tanya Sakura.

"Teme sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia bisa pulang sekarang. Ia mengajakku jalan-jalan! Asyiknyaa~ _well_, aku duluan ya, Sakura-_nee_, Kaka-_nii_. Teme akan menjemputku di taman itu sebentar lagi. _Jaa ne_!"

"_Jaa_, hati-hati, Naru-_chan_," kata Sakura.

Naruto hanya melambai. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi, keheningan melanda meja nomor 18 itu. Sakura menyeruput habis _oreo milkshake_-nya.

"Jadi," kata Sakura. "Naru-_chan_ itu adikmu?"

Kakashi tertawa ringan. "Bukan adik kandung, tentu saja. Aku cukup dekat dengan keluarganya dan aku mengenal dia sejak kecil. Lagipula aku sudah menganggapnya saudara. Dia sangat menyenangkan."

"Yah, dia memang menyenangkan."

Kakashi tersenyum menyetujui.

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang, Haruno-_san_," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangkat alis, memberi isyarat ia mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau memakai cincin yang kau beli sendiri di tangan kiri? Seperti menandakan kau sudah punya kekasih."

"Ini? Sebenarnya aku sengaja, Hatake-san. Untuk menghindari pria-pria menyebalkan saja, haha. Ketika melihat cincin ini, mereka akan urung menggodaku dan itu melegakan."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Yah, bagaimanapun gadis cantik memang sangat menarik minat pria, kan?"

"Kau baru mengatakanku cantik?"

"Ya, kau memang cantik, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura tersipu.

Kakashi yang menyadari rona merah di pipi Sakura merasa sedikit senang. _Dia merona begitu, apa mungkin, dia menyukaiku? _Ia memang baru mengenal gadis ini, tapi ia tak rela menunggu lebih lama lagi. Gadis di depannya sangat cantik dan menarik, resiko ditikung amat besar. Bilang, tidak, bilang, tidak, bilang! Kakashi menarik nafas dalam dan memantapkan hati.

"Haruno-_san_," panggil Kakashi lembut. "Ah, tidak, Sakura-_chan_, aku tau kita baru mengenal. Aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau mengganti cincinmu dengan cincin pemberianku ini? Agar orang tahu kau milikku."

Badut-chan :3

"Ya, aku mau."

Kakashi mengecup tangan putih yang kini berhiaskan cincin emas putih dengan ukiran simpel nan menarik dan permata.

"_Even we just knew each other, I feel really comfort to be around you."_

"_Me too."_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

Cerita tanpa konflik di tengah hiruk pikuk pelajaran siswa tingkat akhir. Yap, sangat abal dan gaje. Maklum, kejenuhan belajar saya butuh pelampiasan dan fanfic ini hasilnya. Mohon doanya untuk UN saya dua minggu lagi, Senpai dan Readers *blink blink eyes* anyway, review please? ;3


End file.
